Matt's Birthday Surprise
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: A birthday fic--it's early, yes--for Matty. Kind of a sequel to "Mello's Birthday Surprise".


**A/N: Yes, I know Matt's birthday isn't until February 1st. But there were two reasons I posted this early. One--Well, I just couldn't wait :3. Two--I just thought that posting this _a week_ after "it" happens (January 26th) would be a bit weird. So here it is. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Death Note or Mortal Kombat. But both are made of pure epic awesomeness.  
**

* * *

"Okay, Mel, seriously. Can I take this thing off now?" a blindfolded Matt asked from the passenger seat of Mello's car.

"Nope, not yet," the blonde replied, one hand on the wheel and the other one holding a chocolate bar.

"I can't even have a hint?" he asked for at least the thirteenth time in the last forty minutes alone.

"Yeah, sure," Mello said, then pulled some spare change out of the compartment between the seats and jingled it in his free hand (he was now holding the chocolate bar in his mouth).

"Uh, Mello?" the confused redhead asked. "What the hell was that?"

"Why, that was your hint, Matty!" he said, smiling.

"Change jingling? _That's_ my hint?"

"Yep," Mello told him. Soon, Matt felt the car come to a stop.

"So, are we here then?" he asked.

"No, we needed to make a pit stop," Mello said.

"Aww, Mel, you're kidding!"

The blonde leaned over and kissed Matt on the cheek. "Yeah, I am. We're here," he said.

"So, can I take the blindfold off now?" he asked.

"Well, not yet," Mello explained. "When we get inside, you can."

"Um, how do you expect me to walk with a freaking blindfold on?"

"Hold my hand, of course!"

"Okay, sure," Matt said, waving his arm around randomly, trying to find Mello's hand. Fortunately, Mello grabbed his hand before he got smacked in the face.

"You're not taking me somewhere that people'll think I'm being kidnapped, are you?" Matt asked, fiddling with his blindfold.

"No, no..." Mello answered. "In fact, it's practically deserted. I rented it out for the whole afternoon. It'll just be us." He said this as they walked, and when he finished explaining, they were at the front door of a fairly small brick building. Mello opened the door for the redhead and guided him inside with him.

When they got inside, Mello went behind Matt and untied the blindfold. Matt rubbed his eyes for a few seconds before lowering his goggles again, then looked around. They were standing in an arcade--no lines, no other people at all. There was a large banner hanging from the ceiling that had "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATTY!" printed in huge bold letters.

"So, you like?" Mello asked eagerly.

"Yeah, but...this is the one that's like...three blocks from our apartment, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"So...you drove me all over freaking L.A., then back here?"

"Yep."

"So...why, exactly?"

"Because it wouldn't have been as much as a surprise, obviously!" Mello explained. "I know you like this one 'cuz it's the only one nearby with that one game you really like, but it's always so damn crowded here, so I--"

"SWEET, SWEET MORTAL KOMBAT!" the redhead shouted, running over to the game.

"Yeah, that one," Mello said with a grin, clearly amused. "Oh, uh...Matty...you'll need these first."

Matt's eyes grew wide as Mello held out a bag that had to be at least four or five pounds, from the look of it.

"Uh, what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Quarters. You know, for the games?"

Matt stared in shock. "Drop the bag. Now."

The blond-haired man did as he was told. Then Matt walked over to him, pinned him to a wall, and kissed him. This caught Mello off guard at first, but he didn't complain. He let Matt assault his mouth with his skillful tongue before pushing his own into the gamer's mouth. Suddenly he felt the zipper on his vest being undone, and it took him several seconds to register that Matt was taking it off, brushing his fingertips along his now-bare chest, his stomach, his sides, then finally his back. After a few minutes, the redhead ended their impromptu make-out session and looked at Mello with a playful gleam in his orange goggle-sheilded green eyes.

"Now drop your pants," he ordered.

Mello looked at him, flustered. "W--what?"

"Did I stutter?" he asked.

"No, but...you mean, right here?"

"I said drop them. Now."

"Uh...okay..." Mello said hesitantly, his hands on the laces of his leather pants. A sudden tightness about an inch or so from his hands made him blush. Matt chuckled and reached down to assist him. Being touched so suddenly down there flustered the blonde even more, and the growing bulge in his pants wasn't helping things.

"Come on, Mels, since when does it take you so long to get them off?" Matt asked.

"Since when do _you_ ask me to do it with you on an arcade floor?" was Mello's reply. His boyfriend laughed and suddenly grabbed his leather-clad bottom, which made him gasp in surprise. The front of his pants became tighter still, almost to the point of pain. Then he realized Matt wasn't making any attempts to untie the laces on his pants; he was just fiddling with them, his hand lingering around his restrained boner.

"Quit teasing me, dammit, and help me!" he yelled. "I'm about to burst out of these stupid things!"

"Well, you could have just said so," Matt replied with a coy smile, then yanked Mello's pants down to his knees, then unzipped his own jeans. A slight shake of his hips sent them down to the floor, followed shortly after by his boxers.

Mello gave him a satisfied and relieved look. "Okay, so are you gonna screw me now or what?" His impatience really turned the gamer on. Matt pushed his goggles up on top of his head so that Mello could read his teasing expression better.

"Well, Mello," he said, pretending to be deep in thought, pondering his next move. The truth was, he was very sure of what he would do next. "We're in an arcade, right?"

"Um, obviously. But what's that got to do with--"

"I think I'll play around with your joystick a little more," he said simply. "Then after we do it, I can kick your sorry ass at Mortal Kombat again!"

"Aw, come on! I thought you were done teasing me!" the blonde pouted.

"Really, Mello? Sex without foreplay? Where's the fun in that?" Matt asked. "Besides, you like it, don't you? The way I touch you...like this?"

Mello blushed, then let out another involuntary gasp as Matt wrapped his fingers around his now-throbbing manhood. Indeed, he very much enjoyed the way Matt touched him...

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Matt said. "And, if you need another reason, well...'It's my birthday; I'll tease you if I want to,' to quote you last December."

"Okay, fine..." the blonde sighed as Matt continued to stroke him. But as much as he enjoyed the foreplay, he wanted nothing more at this point than for Matt to tackle him, pin him to the floor, and ride him like the wind. Matt continued to put this off, however, and planted kisses along Mello's back, then brushed his hair out of the way and nipped playfully at the back of his neck. Then, as he kissed the spot directly behind Mello's ear, he slowly slid one finger into the blonde's entrance, making him gasp in surprise. Without hesitation, he inserted another one before spreading the two apart, making enough room for _another_ appendage, which he waited a few more seconds to insert. He pushed down on Mello's shoulders with his free hand as a signal to get on the floor. Finally, he straddled his eager lover and pushed himself inside him, causing him to moan loudly.

"Whoa, relax a little, Mels! Bit of a tight squeeze back here," Matt said, massaging Mello's tense shoulders. When he felt his muscles let up, he went a little deeper.

"Well excuse me for having a reaction to your massive--oh, _shiiiit_," Mello replied, gasping as he felt Matt hit his sweet spot. The horny redhead decided to take Mello's movements as a challenge, like he was trying to buck him off, and held onto him as he continued to pound into him.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Mels," he joked, digging his nails into the other man's sides, making him writhe with even more pleasure. Matt kept thrusting himself into the blonde, fueled by his gasps and moans.

"Who said...I wanted to--_ooooooh_--get rid of you?" was Mello's response. "It feels too good for me to want you to stop now..."

"Never said anything about stopping, did I?" Matt asked playfully, tugging on Mello's short golden-yellow hair. He pulled out of him and, with as much force as he could manage, thrust himself back inside.

"MATT!" Mello shouted. "Ohhh, Matt..." The ragged gasp that escaped Mello's perfect lips was followed by Matt releasing inside him. It wasn't even two minutes before Mello came as well.

{Fifteen minutes later, outside the arcade...}

"I dunno, man, it looks like they're closed today..." a boy in his late teens said to his friend.

"Nonsense!" his companion said. "They just must not have that big of a crowd today. Which means we have it practically to ourselves, right? There's like, one car in the parking lot. And see that window there? The lights are on inside..."

"Um...sure...I guess they're open, then..." said the first.

The other boy walked over to the window, stood on his tiptoes, and peeked inside. He couldn't believe his eyes at first; the sight before him was definitely more disturbing than anything he'd seen in a while, if not in his entire 16 years.

"Dude, what's your deal?!" the older of the two asked upon seeing his friend's shocked expression. He decided to take a look for himself. Indeed, the sight was a rather bizarre one. Two men, a blonde and a redhead, were making out in front of the Mortal Kombat game. They were completely naked and covered in what the two teenagers hoped but highly doubted was _just_ sweat.

Needless to say, they decided it was best to come back on another day. With cleaning supplies.


End file.
